


Hot Summer

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, OT4, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Luhan, Sehun ve Jongin beraber yüzmeye giderler ancak Jongin ellerini Sehun'un sevgilisinden çekemez... özellikle de kabinde soyunurlarken. Bu sırada Sehun aynı zamanda Luhan'ın da bir arkadaşı olan Lay adında sevimli bir çocukla tanışır. Sehun, Yixing'e dondurma alır ve Yixing de teşekkür olarak ona oral çekmeye karar verir. Luhan ve Yixing karşılaştığında neler olacaktır?





	Hot Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hot Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396215) by shinydreamer. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Luhan bunu hafta başından beri dört gözle bekliyordu. Sonunda işin ve okulun ona verdiği stresten kurtulabilecekti. Sevgilisi Sehun dışarısı çok sıcak olduğu için ona yüzmeye gitmeyi teklif etmişti ve küçük şehirlerinde yapacak başka bir şeyleri yoktu. Sehun’un en yakın arkadaşı Jongin de geliyordu, yüzmeyi sevdiğini söylemişti.

En kısaları olan Luhan ter alnından akarken sarı saçlarını alnından çekmişti. Bu yıl yaz çok sıcak geçecek gibi görünüyordu.

Sehun biletleri alırken o Sehun ve Jongin’in arasında duruyordu, sanki küçük bir çocuğu koruyor gibi görünüyorlardı.

“Çok sıcak.” Luhan yüzünü elleriyle yelpazelerken sızlanıyordu.

“Senin yanında durduğum için özür dilerim.” Jongin dedi.

Sehun, Jongin’in lafına gözlerini devirdi. “Bu kadar şikâyetçi olmana gerek yok Luhan. Çoktan geldik artık. Gidip kabin bulalım kendimize.”

Sehun önden yürürken Jongin ve Luhan onu arkadan takip ediyordu. Erkeklerin soyunma odasında bugün yüzmeye gelen tek onlar değillerdi ve kabinlerin hepsi doluydu, her yerden ses geliyordu.

“Çok şükür ki yüzme kıyafetlerimi evde değiştirmişim.” Luhan mutlulukla söyledi. Dar alanları sevmiyordu ve küçücük kabinde kıyafetlerini değiştiremezdi.

“Oh, daha açık yüzme kıyafetleri tercih edeceğini düşünmüştüm.” Jongin Luhan’ı baştan aşağıya süzerken söyledi.

“Sevgilimle alay edeceğine başkası kapmadan gidip kabin bul kendine.” Sehun boş bir kabinin önünde durmuş Jongin’e söyleniyordu.

“Gerek yok, Luhan bulmamda yardım eder.”

“Neden Sehun’la paylaşmıyorsun? Zamandan kazanırız.” Luhan söyleyerek kollarını kavuşturdu, çantası ise kolundan sarkıyordu.

“Iyy, o züppeyle küçük bir alanı paylaşmam ben.” Jongin Sehun’a dil çıkardı ama Sehun kapıyı onun yüzüne kapattı.

“Gel, çabuk bir tane bulalım.” Jongin Luhan’ı bileğini kavrayarak diğer tarafa götürdü.

Şanslarına genç bir adam bir kabinden yeni çıkmıştı ve Jongin üzerini değiştirebilecekti hemen. Luhan Sehun’u kaybetmelerinden korkuyordu çünkü önceki durdukları yerden görünmüyorlardı ve havuz büyüktü ama sonra telefonlarının yanında olduğunu hatırladı.

“Seni önünde bekleyeceğim.” Luhan tişörtünün kenarıyla oynarken utangaçça söyledi.

“Tamam, acele ederim.” Jongin ona göz kırparak kapıyı kapattı. Luhan onu beklerken banklardan birine oturmaya karar verdi.

Bazıları yanından geçerken ona meraklı bakışlarla bakarak, Luhan gibi melek yüzlü birinin tek başına orada ne aradığını merak ediyorlardı. Birisi arkadaşına gülerek Luhan’ın yanlış yere gelip gelmediğini sordu çünkü Luhan’ın teni çok açık ve kadınsı görünüyordu. Luhan Jongin’in onu çok bekletmemesini umuyordu ama bu adamların ona bakmasına dayanamayacaktı.

“Luhan?”

“Hm?” Luhan Jongin onu çağırınca yerinde zıpladı.

“Bana yardım eder misin? Fermuarım sıkışmış.”

Aslında Luhan Jongin’in onu çağırmasına memnundu çünkü yanında o ya da Sehun varken daha az korkuyordu. Kapıyı açar açmaz Jongin onu içeri çekerek kapıyı kilitledi.

Şimdi Luhan kabinlerin ne kadar küçük olduğunu fark etti o yüzden Luhan Jongin’in çantasını koyduğu küçük banka oturdu. Jongin önünde üstüz bir halde dikiliyordu. Dizlerini onunkilere hafifçe dokununca Jongin büyük yuvarlak gözleriyle ona bakarken kızardı.

Jongin’in yapılı bedenini fark etmişi, dağınık çikolata kahvesi saçlarına mükemmel uyumlu olan esmer teninden bahsetmeye hiç gerek yoktu.

“N-nasıl yardım edeceğim?” Luhan onun bakışlarından kaçmaya çalışırken kekeledi.

“Bana yardım edebileceğin çok şey var!” Jongin hafifçe sırıtarak Luhan’ın iki elini kavrayarak üyesinin üzerine koydu. “Buradan başlamaya ne dersin?”

Jongin’in fermuarını açmaya çalışırken Luhan’ın yüzü daha da kızardı. Jongin ise alt kısmını Luhan’ın yüzüne doğru iterken Luhan başını çevirmeye çalıştı ama küçük alanda daha fazla hareket edemiyordu.

“Jongin, ne yapı-“

“Bana yardım etmeni söyledim… Bana yardım etmek istiyor musun istemiyor musun?”

Luhan başını iki yana sallayıp kaçmak istiyordu ama bir şey ona hayır dese bile Jongin’in onu bırakmayacağını söylemiyordu. O yüzden bir şey demedi.

“Ne diyorsun Luhan?” Jongin onu kaldırarak duvara dayadı.

“ama Sehun…”

“Oh Sehun için endişelenme.” Jongin sırıtarak Luhan’ın kulağına eğildi. “Biz küçükken o bakmadığında Sehun’un oyuncaklarını alırdım hep.”

Luhan daha kötüsünü düşünemiyordu. Jongin onu Sehun’un oyuncağı olarak görüyordu. Jongin’in eli tişörtünün içine kayarken ağzı çoktan Luhan’ın boynunda hafifçe dişliyordu.

Luhan ellerini yumruk yaparak Jongin’i itmeye çalıştı ama Jongin bunu fark ederek Luhan’ın ellerini hemen penisinin üzerine koydu.

Şimdi Luhan sıkışmıştı ve boynunda Jongin varken titremeye başladı. Kaçmak istiyordu, Sehun’la yüz yüze gelince kötü hissetmek istemiyordu ama Jongin bacaklarının arasındaki elleri harika hissettiriyordu.

“J-Jongin…ah…”

“Tek sorunu olan ben değilim artık.”  Jongin, Luhan’ın tenine nefesini üflediğinde bu diğerinin tüylerini diken diken etmişti. Luhan’ın açıkça görünen çadırına bakınca kendi sertleşen üyesi ince kumaşa karşı atıyordu.

“Sehun hakkında endişelenme, biz sadece birbirimize yardım ediyoruz.” Jongin gülümsedi ve Luhan’ın yanaklarını okşayarak dudaklarına hızlı bir öpücük kondurdu. “ama hızlı yapmak zorundayız. Sehun aynalarda kendine o kadar uzun süre imrenerek bakmayacaktır.”

Bu sefer Luhan başıyla onaylayarak gelecek olan şey için gözlerini kapattı. Tüm bedeni ihtiyaçla yanıyordu ve ihtiyaçlarını karşılamak için şu anda içinde kalın bir penise ihtiyacı vardı. Vücudu çabuk sertleştiği için genellikle kendine kızardı ama belki de Jongin baştan çıkarma konusunda çok iyiydi.

Jongin, Luhan’ın yüzme şortunu dizlerine indirip sertliğini eline aldığında Luhan onun boynuna nefesini verdi.

“Çok sertsin Luhan.” Jongin ona bakarken tısladı, küçük çocuk başını utançla yere eğmişti. Kirpiklerinin uzunluğu Jongin’i kendine hayran bırakıyordu ve bu yüze sonsuza kadar bakmayı diliyordu. Ancak buna zamanları yoktu.

“Şimdi arkanı dön.”

Bir ricadan çok emirdi bu cümle ama Luhan ona hemen itaat ederek arkasını döndü, şimdi yüzü duvara bakıyordu. Jongin onun ince bileklerini Luhan’ın arkasında sıkıca tutarken hiç bırakmamıştı.

Luhan soru soramadan, Jongin hızlıca çantasından ufak lube şişesini çıkararak sağ eliyle üyesini sürmüştü. Lube’u biraz da Luhan’ın girişine sürmüştü, Luhan temasla birlikle kalçalarını oynatmıştı.

“Sabırsızız, ha?” Luhan kalçasını Jongin’in erkekliğine itip inlediğinde Jongin onunla alay etti. “Ama şimdi sessiz olmalısın, insanların bizi duymasını istemezsin, değil mi?”

Jongin kulağına ahlaksız sözler fısıldarken Luhan’ın omurgasından aşağıya bir ürperti indi ve üyesi beklentiyle titredi.

“L-Lütfen… Jongin…” Luhan’ın gözleri çoktan sulanmıştı ve teninden aşağıya ter süzülüyordu, aralarındaki ısı onu öldürecekti. Rahatlaması lazımdı yoksa delirecekti.

Daha fazla tereddüt etmeden Jongin üyesini Luhan’ın titreyen deliğine yavaş bir hızla tamamını içine alana kadar ittirdi.

Luhan gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak çok fazla ses çıkarmamak için dudaklarını sertçe ısırdı ama bunun hiç yardımı olmuyordu özellikle de Jongin içinde belli bir ritimle hareket etmeye başlayıp topları Luhan’ın tenine çarparken.

Jongin onu duvara karşı becerirken incitmemek için Luhan’ı tutmaya çalışıyordu anca Luhan içi tamamen dolu olduğu için bunu önemsemiyordu.

“Seni iyi beceriyor muyum Luhan? Penisimin içinde olmasını sevdin mi?” Jongin inledi ve her cümlesinde daha sert vurdu içine. Luhan kendini daha fazla tutamıyordu çünkü Jongin prostatına vurmaya başlıyordu.

“Bana cevap vermek istemiyor musun?” Jongin tıslayarak Luhan’ın saçlarına asıldı. “Seni sürtük.”

“E-evet.” Luhan hıçkırdı. “Penisini sevdim…  O çok… Büyük. Çok iyi hissettiriyor Jongin-ah. Lütfen.”

Luhan kendisi bile ne için yalvardığını bilmiyordu ama Jongin’in devam edip daha fazla hızlanmasını kesinlikle istiyordu çünkü gerçekten sabırsızlanmaya başlamıştı. Jongin yaklaştığını anladığında elini Luhan’ın penisine atarak onu aynı hızla çekmeye başladı.

Saf bir zevk dalgası bedenini yalayıp geçerken Luhan kasıldı ve dudaklarını ısırarak başını geriye attı. Yüksek sesle inlememek için kendini zor tutuyordu ama ağzından onu zevkten çok acı içindeymiş gibi gösteren küçük inleme ve sızlanmaların kaçmasını engelleyemiyordu. Ama bu sesler Jongin’i olduğundan daha çok sertleştiriyordu.

Çok geçmeden Luhan orgazm olmuştu ve beyazı sıvısıyla duvarı boyamıştı, Jongin onu takip ederek Luhan’ın penisi etrafında kasılan duvarları içine kendini bırakmıştı. Luhan orgazmdan sonra aşırı hassaslıktan dolayı titredi ve Jongin içinden çıktığında Luhan’ın kalçasına bir şaplak atmıştı. Menileri Luhan’ın baldırlarından aşağıya akıyordu.

Luhan duvardan kayarak dizlerini üzerine çöktü, nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyordu. Jongin ise bu arada yüzme şortunu giymişti.

“Bu son derece seksiydi, değil mi?” elini Luhan’a yardım için uzattığında sordu.

“E-evet…” Luhan nasıl hissetmesi gerektiğinden emin değildi, baskı altında kaldıysa eğer nasılda Jongin için bir şey hissetmezdi. Jongin’in üyesinin sıkı kalçaları arasında olmasının hissini sevmişti.

“Şimdi gidelim, havuz bizi bekliyor!”

************

“Cidden neden bu kadar uzun sürdü?” Sehun sonsuz gibi bir süre boyunca beklerken kendi kendine sordu. Birbirleriyle sohbet eden bir grup kızın yanında güneş şemsiyesinin altında bekliyordu ve insanların tembelce çimlere uzanmasını ya da suya atlamalarını izliyordu.

Sehun mavi yüzme mayosu ve beyaz askılı bir atlet giyiyordu. Soğuk suya atlamak için bekleyemiyordu ama Luhan’ı beklemeye karar vermişti çünkü Luhan’ın suya gönüllü bir şekilde girmeyeceğini biliyordu, Sehun her zamanki gibi biraz zor kullanmak zorundaydı.

Sehun sabırsızca etrafa bakıyordu ama ilginç bir şey görmemişti, sadece güneşten kaçmaya çalışan çokça insan vardı. Beklerken dondurma almayı düşündüğü için standa doğru yürüdü.

Dondurma satıcısı kıza doğru giderken Sehun, kısa boylu ve kahverengi saçlı bir çocuğun yanında cüzdanını karıştırdığını gördü.

“Özür dilerim, yeterince para getirdiğimi sanıyordum ama sanırım ödemeye yetecek param yok.” Çocuk neredeyse bir fısıltı halinde söylemişti, başını eğmiş yüzü de kızarmış vaziyetteydi. Yerli olmadığını fark etmişti Sehun çünkü kalın bir aksanı vardı ve aslında kulağa sevimli geldiği için Sehun kendini gülümserken buldu. Ayrıca Sehun’un insanların talihsizliklerine gülmediği nadir anlardan birisiydi.

“Gerçekten özür dilerim, çok unutkan birisiyim. Sorun çıkarmak istemezdim.” Çocuk özür dileyerek eğildiğinde satıcı kız gözlerini bıkkınlıkla devirdi. Sehun çocuğun kaybolmuş ve umutsuz görünmesini çekici bulmuştu.

“Ben onun için öderim.” Karar verdikten sonra söylemişti Sehun. Kızın önüne gereken miktarı koymuştu. “bana da çikolatalı dondurma.”

“Ne? Teklifinizi kabul edemem-“

“Kabul et, bende dondurmamı istiyorum, tamam mı?” Sehun onun sözünü keserek külahlardan birini ona uzattı. “pahalı bir şey değil nasıl olsa, bana teşekkür etmene gerek yok.”

“Sana nasıl ödeyeceğimi bilmiyorum.” Çocuk Sehun’dan gelen ufak iyilikle çok mutlu görünüyordu. “Ben Zhang Yixing bu arada.”

“Oh sanırım Çinlisin.” Sehun fark ederek kibarca eğildi. “Ben Oh Sehun.” Yixing’le karşılaştırıldığında Luhan akıcı bir şekilde Korece konuşabiliyordu, Sehun ve Jongin’le çok fazla takıldığı içindi muhtemelen.

“Evet öyleyim. Burada bana iyi davranan çok kişi yok.”

Sehun karşı çıkmak üzereydi çünkü o asla Luhan dışında birisine kibar davranmazdı ama canı çok fena dondurma istemişti ve sonsuza kadar beklemek istemediğinden kısa kesmeye karar vermişti.

“Burada tek misin?” Yixing şimdi Sehun’un yanında duruyordu. Sehun ise ayakta durmuş Luhan ve Jongin’in havuza gelip gelmediklerine bakıyordu.

“Neden? Sen tek misin?” Sehun soruyla cevapladı, yapışkan bir çocukla sohbet edecek havada değildi, özellikle de yeterince para getirmeyi unutan salak biriyle.

“Evet. Belki beraber takılırız?” Yixing gülümseyerek sordu, gamzeleri ortaya çıkmıştı. Sehun çocuğun gözlerini tüm bedeninde hissediyordu.

“Üzgünüm ama sen-“ Sehun yüzünü Yixing’e döndüğünde cümlesini tamamlayamadı, gözleri ilk kez buluşmuştu. Yixing hem sevimli hem erkeksi bir yüze sahipti ve mor şortunun altında ince baldırları görünüyordu. Siyah renkli askılı bir tişört giyiyordu ve teni olduğundan solgun duruyordu.

Ama görünüşü değil Yixing’in Sehun’a bakma şekli Sehun’un nefesinin ciğerlerinde sıkışmasını sağlıyordu ve dondurma eriyerek parmaklarına akıyordu. Yixing’in gözleri Sehun’unkilere takılı kalmıştı, ancak ağzını kocaman açarak dondurmasını Sehun’un hayal edebileceği en erotik şekilde yalamıştı.

“Gördüğünü beğendin mi?”

Sehun nasıl cevaplaması gerektiğinden emin değildi. Doğru mu duymuştu? Yoksa aklı ona oyun mu oynuyordu? Orada durmuş çocuğun dondurmasını yalamasını izliyordu, üyesi olduğunu hayal ediyordu.

“Hayal görmüş gibi duruyorsun.” Yixing kıkırdayarak dudaklarında kalan dondurmayı yaladı.

“Ben… değilim.” Sehun mırıldandı ve ensesini kaşıdı. Dondurma yiyecek modda değildi artık.

“Başka bir şeyin bu dondurmadan daha lezzetli olduğunu biliyorum.” Tereddüt etmeden Yixing, Sehun’un elini kavrayarak çekiştirdi. Sehun onu neden takip ettiğinden emin değildi ama yine de takip etti. Aptal ve sevimli olan çocukta dikkatini çeken bir şeyler vardı.

Kendilerini gri renkte olan ve yere eski sandalyelerle masaların saçıldığı bir depoda buldular. Sehun, Yixing’in eski, terkedilmiş bir odada ne yapmak istediğini düşünecek zamanı bulamamıştı çünkü Yixing tişörtünden kavrayarak onu kirli sıralardan birinin üzerine itmişti.

Yixing önünde dizlerinin üzerine çökmüştü ve Yixing elini Sehun’un mayosuna atmadan önce onun ne planladığını anlamıştı.

“Neden?” Sehun Yixing’e şaşkınlıkla bakarken sordu. Yixing ona baktığında gözlerindeki şehvet parıltılarının ve dudaklarının üyesini emmek için yaratılmış olan şekliyle çoktan sertleşmişti.

“Çünkü açım.” Yixing cevaplayarak Sehun’un mayosunu indirdi ve yarı sert üyesini ortaya çıkardı. “arkana yaslan ve zevk almaya bak.”

Yixing kendinden tamamen emin bir şekilde -bu ilk gördüğü birisine oral seks yaptığı ilk sefer değildi çünkü-  önündeki kalın penisini izledi. Yixing üyesinin gövdesini kavrayıp ona hafifçe asıldığında Sehun daha da sertleştiğini nefesinin keskinleştiğini hissetti.

Daha fazla zaman kaybetmeden Yixing dudaklarını yalayarak Sehun’un üyesini başından emerek tamamen ağzına aldı.

Başta dilini kullanıyordu, başında dolandırarak Sehun’un inlemesine neden olmuştu. Sehun’un üyesi boğazına sürttüğünde kafasını kaldırdı ve gözleri buluştu. Yixing diğerini tatmin edebildiği için mutluydu, rahatlamaya ve penisi ağzına sığdırmaya çalıştı, başı neredeyse boğazına çarpıyordu.

Yixing hızını artırdığında Sehun’un elleri onun saçlarına yapışarak Yixing’in ağzını becermeye başladı.

Yixing zevk almaya konsantre olmalıydı çünkü Sehun daha fazla dayanamayacak gibi görünüyordu ve ayrıca belli ki sert ve hızlıyı seviyordu. Sehun’un saçlarındaki tutuşu üyesini daha çok sertleştiriyordu.

Ancak Yixing kendi iyesine dokunmadı, elleriyle Sehun’un ayrılmış bacaklarına tutundu. Hareketleri hızlandı ve emmeye devam ederken Yixing’in çenesinden salyaları akıyordu. Öğürdüğü her an, üyesinin Yixing’i öğürtmesi fikri Sehun’u inletiyordu.

“Siktir, oral sekste çok iyisin.” Sehun inledi, Yixing’in Luhan’dan daha iyi olduğunu kabul etmeliydi ama şu anda Luhan’ı düşünecek vakti yoktu. Şimdi olmaz.

Sehun ağzına uyarıda bulunmadan boşaldığında Yixing şaşırmamıştı, sıcak sıvı boğazından aşağı süzülürken Yixing her bir damlayı memnuniyetle kabul etti. Daha önce Sehun’un menisi kadar tuzlu bir şey tatmadığını düşünmüştü.

“Sen çok ahlaksız bir çocuksun.” Sehun orgazmı bittikten sonra mırıldandı ve Yixing’in ağzından çenesine menileri akarken utangaçça sırıttı. “bu kadar sevimli bir yüzle çok ahlaksız birisisin.”

Sehun onu daha yakına çekmek istiyordu ama dışarıdan gelen ayak sesleri dikkatini dağıtmıştı ve ona herkesin girebileceği eski bir depoda olduklarını hatırlatmıştı. Yixing ona olan borcunu ona zevk vererek ödemişti. Memnuniyetini elde etmişti öyleyse gitme zamanıydı, değil mi?

Sehun kalkıp odadan çıkmadan önce Yixing’in saçlarını karıştırdı.

***********

Luhan ve Jongin’den hiç iz olmayınca Sehun endişelenmeye başlamıştı. Ayaklarını havuza sokmuş bir şekilde oturuyordu. Hayatının oral seksini yaşadıktan sonra çok rahatlamış ve mutlu olmuştu ama aynı zamanda stresliydi. Yixing iyi bir çocuğa benziyordu ama onun iyice yapışarak Luhan’ın şüphelenmesini istemiyordu.

Aniden iki el omzunu sertçe kavradığında Sehun şaşırarak arkasına dönmüştü. “Lanet olsun sana Jongin, ödümü kopardın. Luhan nerede?”

“Dondurma yemek istedi, başta paramı bulamadım o yüzden bu kadar uzun sürdü.” Jongin onun yanına oturdu ve rahatlatıcı soğuk suyu hissettiğinde iç çekti. “Birazdan gelir sanırım.”

Sehun ona daha fazla soru sormadığı için rahatlamayla iç çekmişti Jongin, birbirleriyle rahatça sohbet ediyorlardı ve Sehun bugün havuza gelmenin en iyi fikir olduğunu söylemişti. Jongin sonra sessiz ve huzurlu bir ağaç bulmayı önerdi böylece yorgun olduğu için kestirebilecekti ve Sehun da çoğunlukla telefonuyla oynayacaktı.

Kalabalıkla aralarına mesafe girene kadar bir süre yürüdüler. Jongin havlusunu gölgelik bir ağacın altına serdi ve güneş gözlükleri hala gözlerindeyken karnının üzerine uzanarak başını kollarına yasladı.

Luhan’ın yanında bir çocukla sohbet ederek yanlarına doğru geldiğini gördüğünde Sehun’un boğazına bir yumru oturmuştu. O kadar insan içinden neden Yixing olmak zorundaydı?

“Hey Luhan!” Jongin, Luhan’a el sallayarak yerlerini gösterdi. Sehun arkasını dönerek yumruğunu ısırdı, Yixing’in onu görmemiş olmasını umuyordu ama Luhan yanında Yixing’i sürükleyerek yanlarına geldiklerinde şansı kalmamıştı.

“O kim?” Jongin merakla sorarak gözlüklerini burnuna indirmişti.

“İlkokuldan beri yakın arkadaşlarımdan birisi, Yixing. Sizi ararken tesadüfen karşılaştık.” Luhan mutlu bir şekilde şakıyarak gülümsedi.

“Sevimli görünüyorsun, ben Jongin.” Jongin onunla el sıkışmada tereddüt etmedi.

“Bu sevgilim Sehun.” Luhan, Sehun’un çıplak sırtını dürttüğünde Sehun Yixing’in göründüğü kadar aptal olmamasını diledi. Ama çok fazla şey istiyordu.

“Aman tanrım, biz az önce tanıştık.” Yixing söylediğinde Luhan ve Jongin şaşırmış görünüyordu. Sehun ona tehlikeli seni-siktiğimin-aptalı bakışı attı ve toplarını koparmak üzereydi.

“Ne demek istediğini anlamadım.” Sehun hala sahte bir şekilde gülümseyerek sakin kalmaya çalışıyordu.

“Ben, yani…umm… Az önce onu gördüğüm ve yakışıklı olduğunu düşünmüştüm.” Yixing örtmeye çalıştı ama yalan söylediği belliydi. Luhan onlara büyük gözlerle bakarken Jongin yattığı yerden kıkırdadı. Luhan hala anlamamış görünüyordu o yüzden Jongin’in yanına oturdu, Yixing de gergin olduğu için aynısı yaptı.

“Peki ya ben?” Jongin kolunu Yixing’in omzuna atarak onu göğsüne çekti. İlk kez Sehun, Jongin’in sinir bozucu flört etme davranışına memnun olmuştu, Jongin’in onu bir süre meşgul tutmasını umdu.

“Arkadaşın mı?” Sehun kendi havlusuna oturduğunda Luhan’ı kucağına çekerek onun kulağına fısıldadı. Ellerini güneş kremi sürmek için Luhan’ın tişörtünün altına soktu.

“Evet.” Sehun’un ellerini sırtında hissetmesiyle Luhan mutlulukla gülümsedi ve Sehun arkasından bile bunu hissedebiliyordu. Jongin tarafından sıkıştırılan Yixing’e baktı ama Yixing dudaklarını ısırarak Sehun’a bakıyordu.

“Jongin-ah, benim masum Yixing’ime zarar verme.” Jongin, Yixing’e sarılıp boynunu öpmeye çalışırken Luhan, Sehun’un kucağından başını dizlerine koyarak onu azarladı.

“Kıçımın masumu… Ne sürtük ama.” Sehun homurdandı ama yüksek sesle düşündüğü için hemen kendi bacağını çimdikleyerek bağırdı. Aptal olan kimdi gene?

Sehun bitirmek üzereyken Yixing başını eğerek hıçkırmaya başladı. Luhan hızla Sehun’un kucağından kalkarak Yixing’e sarıldı. Jongin geriye çekilerek az önce yediği kiraz kâsesine bastı, Yixing’i ağlatacak bir şey yaptığından korkuyordu. Aslında vücudunu her gün nasıl fit tuttuğunu ve diğer gereksiz şeyler söylüyordu.

“Sorun ne?” Luhan arkadaşının sırtını nazikçe okşadı. Yakın arkadaşının özellikle de Yixing kadar değerli birisinin ağlamasından nefret ediyordu.

“Ben…Ben...” Yixing gözyaşlarını silerek doğru kelimeyi bulmaya çalışıyordu. “sevgilinin nasıl sakin kalabildiğini anlamıyorum oysaki ben… Hepsi benim hatam.” Yixing hıçkırarak söyledi.

“Ne senin hatan?” Sehun, Luhan’ın Çince sorduğunu anlamıştı ve Jongin sahneyi heyecanla izleyip bir şeyler olmasını beklerken Sehun rahatsızca yerinde kıpırdanıyordu.

“Sevgiline sakso çektim.”

Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı ve Jongin Yixing’in dudaklarından böyle bir cümle beklemiyordu ama Sehun’un ifadesi paha biçilmez olduğundan gülmeye başladı. Sehun sinirden kuduruyordu ve Yixing kurbanı oynarken üçüncü dünya savaşı başlamak üzereydi. Luhan hareket etmiyordu.

“Özür dilerim.”

Sehun, Luhan’ın ne yapacağını bilmiyordu, hepsi nefesini tutmuş bekliyordu. Yixing gözyaşlarına rağmen kıkırdayan ilk kişiydi ve şimdi Sehun onun gerçekten ağladığından mı yoksa timsah gözyaşları mı olduğundan emin değildi. Yixing onu çok iyi tanımıyordu o yüzden ilişkisini mahvetmek için bir nedeni yoktu ama diğer yandan ortalığı karıştırmayı seven şu tiplerden birisi de olabilirdi.

“Sorun değil Yixing.” Luhan onu temin etti ve Yixing’in sırtını okşadı. Sehun, Luhan’ın hala onu rahatlatmaya çalışmasına inanamıyordu. Sehun Yixing’in Show yaptığından emindi.

“Seni küçük sürtük, sen….” Sehun sinirle yumruklarını sıktı.

“Sorun değil Sehun, Yixing’i suçlama.” Luhan’ın sesi çok sakin ve duruydu, Sehun’un gözleriyle buluştuğunda gözlerinde kızgınlık yoktu. Luhan bunu önemsemeyecek kadar mı yakındı Yixing’le?

“Bir şekilde hepimiz buna dâhil olduk, değil mi?” Jongin sırıtarak arkadan kollarını Yixing’in beline dolayarak onu Luhan’ın yanından kendi kucağına çekti. “neden bunları unutup biraz eğlenmiyoruz?”

Yixing, Jongin’in elleri şortunun içinden yarı sert üyesini bulduğunda sızlandı. Az önce Sehun’a yaptığı oral seksten dolayı hala erekte bir haldeydi ve şimdi de saniyeler içinde daha çok sertleşmişti. Jongin’in kanını kaynattığını inkâr edemiyordu. Şu anda zor durumdaydı ve oradaki üç çocuktan daha fazla ihtiyacı vardı.

Luhan kalkıp Yixing’i korumak istiyordu ama Yixing inlediğinde kendini tuttu( yine de yapamazdı çünkü Sehun onu bacaklarının arasına sıkıştırmıştı). Arkadaşının üyesi nasıl en iyi zevki vereceğini iyi bilen Jongin tarafından çekilmesini izlerken yüzü kızarmıştı.

Jongin ellerini Yixing’in üyesinde yavaşça aşağı yukarı hareket ettiriyordu. Jongin bir parmağını başında dairesel bir şekilde döndürdüğünde Yixing Jongin’in kollarını sıktı. Yixing, Luhan ve Sehun’un hemen önlerinde onu izlediklerini bilerek başını utançla yere eğdi ve dudaklarını sertçe ısırdı.

En yakın arkadaşını izlerken yabancı birisinin onu çekmesi aslında sertleşmesine neden olmuştu, Jongin’in ne kadar sertleştiğini hissedebiliyordu. Canını sıkan tek şey Jongin’in hareketlerinin yavaş ve acılı olmasıydı, daha fazla sürtünme istiyordu o yüzden bacaklarını daha genişçe açarak kalçasını Jongin’in sert çadırına sürttü.

“Birileri çok sabırsız,” Jongin kahkaha attı. “ne kadar itaatkâr birisi olduğunu görelim bakalım.” Jongin’in kaya kadar sert penisini hissettiğinde zayıf bir şekilde gülümsedi. Jongin’in ondan ne istemesi umurumda bile değildi, nasılsa ona itaat edecekti.

“Bugün çok sıcak, değil mi?” Sehun nefesini Luhan’ın boynuna vererek onun titremesine neden oldu. “bu gereksiz kıyafetleri çıkarmaya ne dersin, hımm?”

Luhan’ın cevabını beklemeden Sehun onun köprücük kemiklerine kadar Luhan’ın boynunu ısırıp emmeye başladı, elleri de Luhan’ın şortunu indirerek bacaklarını açması için zorladı.

“Bunu yapmak istemiyorum,” Luhan Sehun’un bacakları arasındaki uygunsuz pozisyonundan dolayı sızlandı ama Sehun bileklerini tutarak onu durdurmaya çalıştı. “toplum içinde olmaz.” Ancak Luhan’ın küçük kalçasının Sehun’un penisine sürtmesi Sehun’un boynuna inlemesine ve onu daha yakına çekmesine neden oldu.

Birisinin oradan geçme ihtimali vardı ama herkes şu anda havuzla meşguldü ve kimsenin umursadığını yoktu. Jongin ve Sehun ise başlamak üzerelerdi.

“Arkadaşının ne kadar itaatkâr olduğuna bak,” Sehun Luhan’ın kulağına fısıldadığında Luhan gözlerini açarak şu anda çıplak olan ve Jongin’in göğsünde hızlı hızlı soluyan Yixing’e baktı. “en yakın arkadaşına karşı kaybetmek istemezsin, değil mi? İyi bir çocuk ol Luhan.”

Luhan, Sehun’u gerçekten seviyordu ve tabiki onu hayal kırıklığına uğratmak istemediğinde Sehun’a istediğini yapmasına izin vermeye karar verdi. Nasılsa sertleşmişti ve rahatlaması lazımdı.

“Nghh,” Sehun aniden soğuk ve ıslak parmağını içine soktuğunda Luhan bağırarak Sehun’un kolunu tırmaladı. Önceki olaydan dolayı zaten hazırdı o yüzden bir parmak ihtiyacı olan şey değildi. Daha fazlasına ihtiyacı vardı ama kabul etmek istemiyordu.

“Huh, önceden kendini mi parmakladın?” Sehun sorduğunda Jongin Yixing’in boynuna doğru kıkırdadı, Luhan ise utançtan ölmek üzereydi ve kızarmıştı. “ne kadar yaramaz bir çocuksun.”

O yüzden Sehun üç parmağını birden Luhan’ın deliğine aynı anda itmede tereddüt etmedi ve Luhan sonunda yüksek sesle inlemişti. Sehun parmaklarını hareket ettirmeye ve makaslama hareketlerine başladığında penisi titriyordu.

“Sehun…ah… Yapma… Sadece…” Luhan zevkle inliyordu ve kalçalarını Sehun’un parmaklarına ittiriyordu. Sehun’un parmakları derinliğine dalarak Luhan’ı olduğundan sıcak hissettiriyordu.

Aynı anda Yixing, Jongin ona istediğini vermediği için ağlamak üzereydi ama bunun yerine elleri kendi üyesindeyken göğüs uçlarıyla oynayıp onları sıkıştırıyordu. “Lütfen Jongin,” Yixing sızlandı. “İçimde bir şeye ihtiyacım var. Penisini istiyorum, lütfen!”

“Memnun etmek için çok muhtaçsın.” Jongin hırladı. “neden seni dinleyip penisimi sana vereyim?”

“Jongin, oyunları bırak ve onu becer.” Sehun inleyerek parmaklarını bir kez daha Luhan’ın derinliklerine ittirdiğinde onun yüksek sesle inlemesine neden oldu. Parmaklarını çıkararak Jongin’e kızgın bir bakış attı. “onu hazırlama, birazcık acıyı hak etti. Onu sertçe ve acımasızca becer.”

“Evet lütfen! Beni sertçe becer.” Yixing hıçkırarak başını geriye attı.

“Tamam, daha fazla memnun olacağım bir şey olamazdı.” Jongin sırıttı ve Yixing’i üzerinden kaldırdı. “Domal.”

Yixing’e iki kere söylenmesine gerek yoktu, emekleyerek döndü ve tüm ağırlığını dirseklerine vererek başını Luhan’ın ayrık bacaklarının arasına soktu. Jongin dudaklarını yaladı ve önündeki görüntüden penisi titremişti. Yixing mükemmel yuvarlak kalçasını kaldırarak Jongin’in aç bakışlarına sunuyordu onu.

Jongin üyesiyle Yixing’in kalçasını alaycı bir şekilde okşadı, diğerinin ne kadar umutsuz olduğunu görmek istiyordu. Yixing ise karşılık olarak daha fazla temas ve Jongin’in penisinin daha fazlasını istediğinden kalçasını ona doğru ittiriyordu. Jongin hareketlerine devam etti ama kendi üyesinden meniler damlamaya başlamıştı çoktan.

“Ahhhhh!”

Jongin üyesinin bacakları arasına konumlandırıp tüm üyesini içine zorla ittiği zaman Yixing havluya doğru çığlık attığında Luhan bile şaşırmıştı.

Luhan, Yixing’in gözlerinin yeniden yaşardığını görmüştü ve onun için üzgün hissedip hissetmemesi konusunda emin değildi ama Jongin vuruşlarını hızlandırdığında Yixing zevkle inlemeye başlamıştı. Luhan’ın aklı bir an kendi ihtiyaçlarından uzaklaşmıştı, elini kendi penisine atarak kendini çekmek istemişti.

“Yapma, küçük sürtüğümüzün senin için yapmasına izin ver.” Sehun söyleyerek Luhan’ın elini uzaklaştırdı ve Yixing’e bakarak onun dağılmış saçlarını kavradı.

Yixing, Sehun’un ondan ne yapması istediğini çok iyi anlamıştı. Ondan Jongin onu arkadan becerirken Luhan’a oral seks yapmasını istiyordu. Jongin kalçalarını kavrayarak biraz ileriye ittirdi onu böylece onu Luhan’ın üyesine karşı becerecekti.

Yixing gönüllü bir şekilde ağzını açarak Luhan’ın sert üyesini küçük ağzına aldı, hem ağzı hem kalçası dolu olduğu için çifte zevkten dolayı memnundu. Luhan’ın üyesini emmeye konsantre olmaya çalışıyordu ama Jongin’in tatlı noktasına vurarak yıldızları görmesini sağlayan üyesinden dolayı bu çok zor oluyordu. Luhan onun ağzını beceriyordu üyesi rahatça Yixing’in ağzına girip çıkıyordu, Yixing’in inlemesi ise onu titretiyordu.

“Hadi Lu, bin bana.” Sehun ona mırıldanarak yanaklarını okşadı, saçlarını kapalı gözlerinin üzerinden dikkatle geriye ittirdi. Luhan hafifçe başını salladı ve onun dizlerinin arkasından kaldırdı böylece içine kolayca girebilecekti. Luhan’ın sırtı Sehun’un göğsüne yaslanmıştı.

Luhan dudaklarını sertçe ısırarak inlemesini durdurmaya çalıştığı için onları kanatmıştı. Sehun içinde yavaşça hareket ederken Yixing üyesini baştan sona emmeyi başarıyordu. Luhan çok sıcak hissediyordu ve tüm zevk dalgaları bedenine yayılırken çok geçmeden boşalacağı sinyalini veriyordu.

“Bu güzel hissettiriyor mu bebeğim?” Sehun kulağına fısıldadığında Luhan terlemiş ve şaşkına uğramış hissediyordu kendini. Cevap verecek gücü kendinde bulamayarak Sehun’un kollarına sertçe asıldı. Toplum içinde olduklarını bile unutmuştu, Yixing ve Jongin ne yaptıklarından haberdarlardı. Şöyle böyle.

“Burada birisinin kesinlikle çok iyi hissettiğini biliyorum.” Jongin inledi ve kısa süre sonra boşalarak beyaz sıvısını Yixing’in üyesini sıkan sıkı duvarlarına bırakmıştı. Yixing’in tüm bedeni titriyordu ve üyesine dokunulmadan Jongin’le birlikte boşaldığında Luhan’ın üyesi yüzünden öğürmüştü. Jongin’in orgazmının bitmesi için birkaç vuruşa daha ihtiyacı vardı sonra Yixing’in içinden çıkarak kırmızı kalçalarına bir şaplak attı.

“Birazdan boşalacağım Lu.” Sehun nefes nefese söyledi ve Luhan’ın boynuna küçük öpücükler bırakırken hızını artırdı. Luhan, Sehun’un bacaklarını daha sıkı tuttuğunu ve tırnaklarını tenine geçirdiğini hissedebiliyordu. Yixing iyi bir sürtük olarak en yakın arkadaşına sarıldı ve dudaklarını öpmeye başladı. Bu sırada elini Luhan’ın üyesine yerleştirerek çekmeye başladı, elleri meni ve terden kayganlaşmıştı.

Yixing Sehun’un hızına uyarak Luhan’ı olabildiğince hızlı çekiyordu. Kayganlık Luhan’ın üyesinde daha rahat hareket etmesini sağlıyordu. Luhan nefesini tutarak Yixing’in dudaklarına uyum sağlamaya çalışıyordu ama beklediğinde daha ıslaktı öpücük, o yüzden Yixing üst dudağını ısırarak yaladı.

Luhan çok geçmeden karnına ve Yixing’in eline boşaldığında Yixing onu derin bir öpücükle susturmak zorunda kaldı. Luhan’ın titremeleri ve nefes alışverişleri Sehun’un içine boşalması için yeterliydi. Sehun nefesini tamamen düzenleyene ve Luhan pozisyonlarını rahatsız edici bulana kadar onun içinde kaldı, eklemleri acıyordu.

Yixing kalçasının üzerine, geriye düştüğünde Luhan, Sehun’un ona sıkıca sarılmasını hissetti. Sehun dikkatle şortunu yeniden giydiriyordu. Kimse az önce seks yaptıklarını söyleyemezdi, her şey birkaç dakika içinde normale dönmüştü.

Luhan Sehun’a sarılırken Jongin hem telefonuna bakıyor hem de Yixing’i kirazla besliyordu.  Yixing ise Jongin’in omzuna yatmış kirazların zevkini çıkarıyordu ve Jongin’in kulağına kiraz koyarak genç olanı sinir ediyordu. Jongin sonunda bileklerinden tutarak onu öpmüştü böylece ağızlarından kiraz paylaşabiliyorlardı.

“Sizi bölmek istemem ama sadece ben miyim bu kadar çok sıcaklayan?” Sehun ayağa kalkarken söyledi, eğilip arkadaşlarına baktı ve alnındaki terleri sildi. Luhan kıkırdadığında Sehun gülümsemesini saklayamadı. Hava ve her şey mükemmeldi. Yaz yeni başlıyordu.

“Sonunda yüzme havuzuna gitmeye ne dersiniz?”

 


End file.
